User talk:Argus Wryn
PsiSeveredHead 22:38, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Terran Edits Terran edit: I think you copied too much of the manual there. PsiSeveredHead 15:42, 22 September 2007 (UTC) It amounts to the same thing :) Besides, you must be a good translator; it was triggering all my memories of that section. Feel free to add more stuff (you can still access the history) but ... yeah, don't overdo it. :) PsiSeveredHead 15:53, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Simply that you "went overboard" in putting the material there, as you've admitted. PsiSeveredHead 16:28, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Actually, you're right. I jumped the gun and owe you an apology. The issue was that, it looked to me like you were just copying the manual. I don't think it was too long, just that it seemed like copying. Since I didn't know it was a translation at first, I deleted it when I should have asked you about it first. Could you please reduce some of the extraneous material in the article? Thanks. PsiSeveredHead 16:43, 22 September 2007 (UTC) From the edit: While not a religious organization, the UPL embraced the philosophy of "the divinity of mankind". Hard-line members of the UPL belived that gene manipulation, cybernetics and psychoactive drugs would result in mankind's destruction. As a result, UPL enforced law to remove mutations and unnecessary cybernetic prosthetics from the human population. Before the edit: While not a religious organization, the UPL embraced the philosophy of "the divinity of mankind". Hard-line members of the UPL launched Project Purification to remove mutations and unnecessary cybernetic prosthetics from the human population. This could be shorter. The old edit was missing the part about drugs, but the new edit repeats itself. (The part about how they felt about the mutations and so forth and what they did about it go into the same sentence in the old edit, cutting down on repetition). Old edit: The UPL also developed warp drive and cryonic technologies, opening the frontiers of space; within forty years the UPL had founded colonies on moons and planets in the Solar System. New edit: Many fields of science that had been largely ignored for centuries were reopened under the jurisdiction of UPL. Space exploration which had been suspended in the 20th century due to lack of funding now started a new age for mankind. Continuing developement led to warp drive and cryonic technologies, opening the frontiers of space; within forty years the UPL had founded colonies on moons and planets in the Solar System. Better edit: Take old edit and mention that those technologies had been abandoned before. And as I've said before, I apologize for being too quick to delete things. PsiSeveredHead 17:58, 22 September 2007 (UTC) "Well, I did what you suggested, and you were right, it's better that way. Perhaps you would like to consult me with the rest of the article (I have done quite alot of edits to the entire article now) now?" Yes, but unfortunately not now :( I'm busy all of Sunday so in effect I can only do minor edits. However, Monday is a good day, and I'll have lots of time then. Note that we're probably on different time zones. As for the StarCraft video problem, I don't know how to fix that, but you can find most of the videos at www.stage6.com - you might need to make an account, but that's simple. The video quality there is a lot better than at youtube. PsiSeveredHead 13:43, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Edit war You and 90.202.37.174 are currently involved in an edit war over the Terran articles. There's too many edits for me to go through them all. Could the two of you please discuss this on your talk pages? (Noting and feeling the irony here.) PsiSeveredHead 22:12, 26 September 2007 (UTC) I think you mentioned before you were translating the manual. You have a Finnish copy? The storyline sections from the original (and Brood War) manuals can be found here: http://web.archive.org/web/20070626031027/sclegacy.com/encyclopedia/race_histories.php (StarCraft Legacy is down; fortunately, the Internet Archive still works most of the time. Don't hit any of the intra-page links, as they don't work. If for some reason that isn't working; well, StarCraft Legacy is supposed to be up soon.) PsiSeveredHead 22:36, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Re: At least for some time (PoV) Follow the cited reference. Chris Metzen: "Jim Raynor did indeed work with the Protoss, including Artanis and Taldarin, and Alexei Stukov was indeed freed from the Swarm (thanks to the serum devised by Protoss scientists) long enough for Raynor, Taldarin, and Stukov to get off the planet. At that point, Artanis gave the order to purify (yes, meaning "incinerate" :) the planet of Braxis. That said, Braxis is an ice planet, and so it has since frozen back over." At least for some time leaves open the possibility that Metzen's hedging didn't mean anything. PsiSeveredHead 00:10, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Names Concerning Captain Bock, at this point in time I'll have to change it back. I don't think it's written down anywhere, but we have a policy on Terran names not to use ranks. A rank is just that; a rank, and is not a person's name. We used to include ranks for single named characters, but decided to take a nod from the C&C wiki (no pun intended) and change them to match the current policy. Ranks will only be included if absolutely necessary (eg. to distinguish between Magistrate Collins and Private Collins). Regards, --Hawki 10:29, 4 March 2008 (UTC)